one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hoshi vs Mario
Intro two legendary heroes will be going head to head , Ryu Hoshi and super Mario , 60 seconds , no research , melee!!! * Pre-battle mario is walking in a forest ryu shoots a hadoken at the tree , the tree falls on Mario’s head , ryu says sorry , Mario is angry , Mario then says , let’s go goomba ryu asks mario is he wants to fight mario says so long mario walks away ryu says the truth lies in the heart of battle Ryu punches mario Triumph or die! 50! Mario punches Ryu and then uses his ice flower and frezzes him , ryu then shoots a huge hadoken at mario , Mario jumps Over the attack and ground pounds on Ryu’s head , Ryu got dizzy, Mario then uses his squirrel suit and flies over Ryu and then ground pounds on his head , Ryu then sky uppercuts mario knocking him out of his form , mario then uses his cat suit , mario claws Ryu causing him to bleed 40! ryu shakes mario off of him , Ryu then punches Mario into the ground , mario then climbs on a tree , Ryu is caught off gaurd , mario then scratches Ryu in the face causing a visable bloody mark , mario Tries to punch Ryu again , Ryu blocks and sky uppercuts mario 30! mario makes multiple clones of himself , Ryu punches the clones , Mario then scratches Ryu in the eye , Ryu gets angry and punches mario into a rock , Ryu then punches mario 10 tI es knocking him out of his power up , mario then uses his frog suit , Mario jumps on Ryu’s head and then ground pounds on it , Ryu then punches mario and does a hadoken , knocking him out of the form 20! mario uses the white Tanooki form , Ryu uses his Evil Ryu form , Mario punches Ryu , Ryu punches Mario , Ryu stands back and realizes the attack is doing no damage , Ryu then fires a hadoken at Mario , Mario flies through the attack and slaps Ryu with his tail , Ryu blocks Mario’s tail and grabs his tail and throws Mario into a tree , Mario is uneffected keeps beating Ryu with his tail. 10! marios white Tanooki power up runs out , Ryu then punches base Mario and fires a hadoken at him , Mario uses the fire flower and shoots fire balls at Ryu , Ryu fires a hadoken at the attack , Mario uses the wing cap and and flies into the sky , Ryu tries to block the attack but cannot , Ryu then fires a hadoken in the sky , hitting Mario and making his flying cap power run out , Mario uses another fire flower and shoots fire balls at Ryu , Ryu then shoots a hadoken at Mario , Mario jumps and dodges the attack , Mario then charges up a giant fire ball , Ryu charges up a giant hadoken , the twos attacks collide , Mario’s fireball overpowers Ryu’s hadoken , the attack incinerates Ryu , and nothing but ashes remain . KO! mario says so long pizanald Mario walks away and goes on to save princess peach This Melee's Winner is... Mario takes his cap off on the podium Mario!! Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Martial Artist Category:Famous Mascots Category:Male-only battles Category:One minute melees written by animal dude Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees